Across Horizons
by Sigma-del-Prisium
Summary: The Grand Alliance once stood for something. Honor, Valor and Unity. Now it's a mere relic of an old war that scarred worlds. The storm brew from the horizon, encroaching closer which each time passing. As the remains of the once great alliance bid for time, a new power comes into play. And it's uncertain if it will be their salvation or their damnation.


_**The Dominion Crisis**_

It was a tragic era in our long history, and one of the largest war that was waged in the known realms. It all began one day when a rift opened at northern Lycea near one of the kingdoms there. A massive horde of orcish creatures and lizard folks later charged through the rift and devastated everything around the rift. The neighboring kingdoms banded together to fight the plague that set itself upon their lands. They later defeated the horde after weeks of fighting, and prepared their remaining forces to assault or close the rift for good.

The surviving armies, bloodied by their fights with the horde, boldly marched towards the rift and their warships flew above the armies like silent guardians. They soon reached the location of the rift, rippling between two mountain spires, and prepared themselves for the attack. But they weren't prepared what force was ready to meet them.

Armored legions of soldiers marched through the rift, vastly different from the horde that first came through, along with massive reptilian beasts between their formations. The beasts carried two massive tri-barreled cannons, shaped like dumbbells, on their backs. The armies prepared themselves for the confrontation as their warships moved into formation. The beasts were the first to make the move as their cannons angled towards the ships and fired a massive volley of fireballs. The fireballs exploded upon impact, which they weren't prepared for, and the ships were quickly devastated.

The legions then charged forward and easily slaughtered the armies before them. The battle ended shortly with most of the armies dead and hunted down. The remaining ships that survived fled back to warn the kingdoms. This ended the first act of the war, in the blood and ashes of the defeated. News of the attack spread across other lands, and the powers that be prepared for the coming storm.

The war soon spread to other lands as large warships flew through the rift along with swarms of fire-breathing wyverns, and were sent across the seas. They called themselves the Reldova Dominion and thus began the invasion of world of Empyrea. Later, the Dominion began their invasion of Nirn and Orbanna, and quickly crushed various kingdoms.

As the war raged on, various kingdoms and empires across the three worlds united and thus founded the Grand Alliance, led by the Auroran Empire that pioneered the coalition. Through the Grand Alliance, resources and information were shared to improve the respective militaries of member states. Along with a more common command structure, they fought against the Dominion on even ground and slowly turned the tide of the war.

The war lasted for over a century and devastated large parts of the three worlds before a solution was presented to end the war. Romalia, the religious capital of Halkeginia, proposed of using a newly developed arcane device that is capable of closing all portals originating from the Dominion Throneworld but this required the Twin Moons Anomaly during a solar eclipse. The plan was accepted by the Council of States, and the Alliance's forces were quickly mobilized.

The Alliance gathered at the Arch Spire Rift at Lycea where the greatest battle was fought. The battle lasted for days as the appointed time came closer. The Twin Moons then covered the sky and eclipsed the sun. The anomaly soon formed and began emanating a powerful energy that the plan relied upon. The Romalian arcane device is activated and two powerful beams surged out. One headed directly to the rift which began to ripple, and the other surged high up into the sky until it encountered the anomaly. The rift collapsed on itself before it is pulled into the arcane device. A larger beam then shot towards the anomaly as the device exploded due to the immense energy that flowed through it. They soon got confirmation that the rifts in other worlds also closed. With the remaining Dominion forces stranded, the Alliance forces defeated them shortly and ended the Dominion War.

The aftermath has left the three world scarred with large swaths of land burnt to ashes, and cities plundered. Many kingdoms collapsed or ceased to exist while the rest sought to rebuild what they've lost. Some Dominion hideouts remained and continued to threaten the peace, but they soon fell into silence.

As time passed since the war ended, the power and prestige of the Grand Alliance soon faded, and lost its clamor as the unifying banner as the kingdoms became divided upon the Dominion's return. Soon, the Grand Alliance is diminished into a forum of crowns where policies were discussed and decided, and its military left as a token force. Some remained vigilant for the Dominion's return and worked to uphold the alliance, while the rest are either too weak to contribute or too blind to see beyond their own.

The old days of honor and integrity has passed, and the worlds are still recovering from the dark century. The vigilant stand guard for the coming storm, some grew complacent and uncaring but themselves, while the rest struggle to survive. We hope in the coming days that we still have the strength to stand before the darkness. Sadly, our time is short as the storm gathers on the horizon. By the Light, give us strength.


End file.
